User talk:Nexolate
If you need help with anything, you can ask Matt of the wastes or ConceitedJarrad for editing help or Brink questions. Re: Image Sources : I believe they are from BRINK's Facebook page. The much larger images are from the A Matter of Class trailer. AssassinLegend 19:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :: No prob. AssassinLegend 20:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) steam ive sent a friend request via steam. 18:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :there is also wiki chat ---> RE: thank you Hi Nexolate. Glad I could help. Those abilities navboxes look great! Nice work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Any Questions? A friend of mine on the Beth forums has a copy of the game and is answering questions. http://forums.bethsoft.com/index.php?/topic/1186780-my-impressions-of-brink/ Not sure if you have a forum account, if not I can ask anything you like for you. ~Shadowcat : I do not have an account. A friend of mine would like to know what Hard Mode is, is it just a difficulty setting or does it change the game? If you want to ask about some of the other issues like the Maximus/Chinzor dilemna, go ahead. Either way, thanks for the heads up. : Nexolate 21:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : Already asked about the name issue we are having, and i can kinda answer the difficulty question from his earlier posts. Difficulty is purely an AI setting. He hasn't been able to say how they change with the setting, since hes been playing hard from the very start, but I think its just an AI intelligence thing. The game itself doesnt change at all. : Edit: I guess i misspoke a bit earlier, looking around, hard mode seems to change some of the settings. On console there is said to be no aim-assist in hard mode. Perhaps "Hard Mode" is what they decided to call "Advanced mode". In that case, it would mean friendly fire and VOIP is on. ~Shadowcat Good job, again! The only other thing I was going to offer to help do before the game is released was to add image buttons on the main page that link to the topics people will be looking for, but I see you beat me to it, haha. Just wanted to say - another job well done! The wiki is in great shape and is poised to be an excellent resource for the game's players. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nominate Nexolate Not exactly sure how this works on Wikia, but I would like to nominate Nexolate as an admin here. He has helped work on pretty much every single page in the wiki so far, and is one of the main reasons that it isnt a mess. I think he has proven himself a trustworthy member, and I imagine he could do even more with the admin tools. ~Shadowcat :noted. 23:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) template you may use this as you see fit. 01:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the work! Good job Nex. You have basically did most of the hard work for us as in making a lot of the mission pages and attachment pages. Please tell me, what are your thoughts of the game? Matt of the wastes 10:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reverting edits Hi Nexolate. Why did you revert my edits? It's far more useful to have a link to the abilities page on a page, as well a a slightly customized description rather than just a plain CTRL+C + CTRL+V... Now it also shows up at . Mark (talk) 23:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :OK. We could also place the official description on top of the page in italics, with a colon so it will indent. Mark (talk) 12:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :i have made room in the infobox for the "official" version. 18:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) well, i tried and failed. please rewrite your pages so they are not dead ends and please link to the wiki where you can. though capitaliz/sation is required for article pages it is automatic foe for links. lower case links still lead to upper case articles. Awesome job man I'm messing around comparing weapons and just wanted to thank you for all your work. I keep using the weapons cross reference and it's fantastic. 02:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Requests Could you please move all the info from the page Muzzle Brake to the page Muzzle Brakes and delete the Muzzle Brake page(im not sure if you can delete since your not an admin), then list all the muzzle brakes with links on the Muzzle Brakes page. Im not sure if doing some of this requires tools i do not know how to use, thanks. ~Oh Beans!~ 11:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Attachments needs a template? 14:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) On the template i tried to add links for top, bottom, front, and magazine but it wont let me edit the template so if you canm, could you please do that.~Oh Beans!~ 12:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Resistance archetypes Hey bud, just wondering if you were planning to do anything special for the Resistance clothing archetype pages, and if I could nip your wikitable on the Sec pages to placehold on the Resist pages. Just something to do during the downtime at work. :3 Obskura 16:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) * Figured it'd be nice to ask. Keep up the awesome work, bro! Obskura 16:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Um quick question. Um could you get a screen of the Jesse without the Outback Hat, cause I would use that as my avatar. . 19:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) notes in point of fact we get more vandalism here on articles, history of mainpage is worth a look. sacking the tables for resistance archetypes? please say it is not so. 20:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) some inconsistencies The editor is not complying with me right now, and since you're working on updating weapon stats, could you please get these? #The accuracy statistic for aiming down the sights reads "0.0", not what is probably supposed to be "1.0". #The Hjammerdeim has 12 rounds in one mag and an ammo max of 36 now, right? If you can these for me, thanks. AssassinLegend 06:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) About Founders' Tower I don't plan on starting any massive arguments or edit wars about this, but I'm not so sure that "bowels of the tower" means beneath ''it. Not only does the description state that the conflict is taken to "dizzying heights", but in the picture the sky is visible behind the red supports. While this isn't exactly decisive, it looks to me like this will be a high-altitude mission. I guess we'll find out when Agents of Change ''finally comes out, and here's hoping it is. Imagine vaulting and sliding around blazing away with guns thousands of metres above the sea... *cackling* Seijana 11:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) HELP On the 'Downloadable Content' page you edited on the Brink Wiki, what do you mean by 'Free (2 weeks) ??? : Agents of Change will be available for free, but only for two weeks. If you do not download Agents of Change by those two weeks, you will have to pay for it. I believe this is because SD's original plan was to keep AoC free, but Microsoft and Sony wouldn't let that happen. AssassinLegend 21:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) table you might retask Template:Weapon_table_row. i dont think it was used. check the what links here bit. 00:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC)